Marathon One-Shots: Episode 1.5
Recap The party are in a Seedy Tavern. The party order drinks from the bar. Human Paladin asks for Milk, but is given a pint of ale. The Elven Rogue asks the bartender if there is any work around. The bartender says there have been Goblins outside of town causing problems. The party head into the hills tomorrow morning to go after the goblins. The rogue sneaks off to the side of the party. 45 minutes into the hill the party spot a small village surrounded by a mud & wooden wall. The population of the village is goblins. The Paladin rides his horse to the entrance to the village alone. A horn is blown as the Paladin approaches. The Paladin shouts up to Goblin on the wall, saying they are accused of crimes of violence. The Orc Barbarian shoots his bow & arrow at the Goblin on the wall, killing them. The Elven Rouge throws a dart at a different goblin, but they survive and retreat. The party then head into the the village. The Half-Ogre Cleric goes to push over one of the Goblin Buildings, but somehow ends up collapsing the building on top of himself. A Gobin then steps out holding a big sabre with a dozen goblins in front of him. The party then fight the rest of the goblins. The Half-Ogre Cleric gets knocked unconscious. After eight of the goblins are defeated they retreat around their leader. The Dwarven Fighter/Cleric heals up the Half-Ogre. The Human Paladin demands the Goblins surrender, but a goblin says that they will never hand over their treasure. The Paladin says they are just after justice, then the goblin says that to keep their people away from them, they are tried of being raided. Orc Barbarian ignores this attempt at making peace and fires a arrow at the lead goblin, but it hits his armor. The goblin leader howls in rage and orders his goblins to fight again. 3 Goblins charge at the Elven Rogue. The Paladin kills another Goblin. 6 Hidden goblins then fire crossbows at the party. Orc Barbarian & Dwarven Fighter/Cleric get knocked out. The Paladin's horse kicks a Goblin to death. The Paladin then overruns the Crossbow Goblins, trampling 2, then attacking with his sword. Elven Rogue kills another goblin. The Half-Ogre Cleric stabilises the Dwarven Fighter/Cleric. The Elven Rogue throws a dart at the Goblin Leader. The Goblin Leader calls out, saying they want the senseless slaughter to end. Half-Ogre Cleric tries to bandage up Orc Barbarian but fails, and the Barbarian bleeds to death. The Goblin Leader says he will bring out the treasure to give to the party so they will leave. Some coins, a stick, and 2 potions. The Paladin accepts the coins as a blood debt, but the goblins claims that they never harassed anyone. The Paladin doesn't believe the goblins, and takes the treasure chest. The Paladin puts the treasure chest & dead Orc Barbarian on the horse and starts to lead it back to town. On the way back to town the Elf Rogue warns the the Goblins may be telling the truth, so the town will attack them to get the treasure. The Paladin explains he will be giving the treasure back to the town. The Elven Rogue talks with the injured Half-Ogre Cleric & Dwarven Fighter/Cleric and tries to recruit them to attack the Paladin for the treasure, but the others are worried his war horse would kill him. Back into town, the Paladin presents the treasure chest before the townsfolk. He says there will be no more war. The townsfolk rush in to grab gold. After the gold is collected, the Paladin insists that fighting with the goblins will end now. The Paladin then builds a funeral pyre for the dead Orc Barbarian. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes